REGRET NOTHING
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: This takes place long after death cure. How will it all end for Thomas and the gang. Will they have a happy ending? Or will it just be another trick that the maze has created.
1. Chapter 1

REGRET NOTHING

Newt: there was this instinct when I woke up, before I even knew what was happening... I felt your pain and anger and all because of me. I didn't want you to hurt because of something that I begged you to do. Your my brother and i Will always be there for you, death can't get in the way of me getting to you. You should feel bad for me, don't cry for me. Don't regret what you did, i made you do that! Regret Nothing!

When Newt's eyes first opened, he didn't realize that he was alive. He thought that was it, he thought that was his finally goodbye to his brother Thomas. He thought this was a new place, he didn't know if this was heaven, hell, purgatory or another game that was being played on him. He woke up in a place that he felt safe, it was warm and he was just smiling and didn't know why. How did he know this place? Why did he feel safe? Why didnt he Remeber it...yet he wasn't scared or worried about it, skeptical yes! But scared no. He knew he was safe.

Suddenly the door opens and Thomas walks right through it. They both freeze and stare at each other for what seems like hours, both of them too afraid to blink because the other might not be there when they open Theres gulps and clenches his jaw. Finally Newt opens his mouth to speak

Newt: how dis you die?

Thomas: what? Im not dead.

Newt: well, obviously you are dead because if tou werent you wouldnt be here.

Thomas: I would know if I died!

Newt: not if someone killed you in your sleep or if you died from carbon monoxide poisoning.

Thomas: (began to question if this was a possibility before shaking his head and saying): no, no i didn't leave the gas on.

Newt: maybe your girlfriend did.

Thomas: Newt your back! (Tears stream down Thomas face as he stares at Newt and smiles and then rushes in to hug him).

Newt: ok. Your happy that your dead just because you get to see me...geez I didnt know you liked me that much.

Thomas:(laughs, holding Newt by his arms) no Newt! Your back! (He laughs) your really back! (He smirks with tears in his eyes.)

Newt: How?!

Thomas: why question it. I'm just glad your here.

Newt: feels too good too be true. In this race, you don't get what you want.

Thomas: maybe you can (smiles) why are you so doubtful.

Newt: maybe me being back is just another test for you. I dont want to be the reason you fail. I wont be a pawn in you demise.

Thomas: or your a gift! After all of the crap that we have been through because of this maze, maybe your a gift to make up for that.

Newt: yeah. Because the maze is so giving!

Thomas: who cares about then, im focused on now and right now…. I just wanna hug my brother ( his voice breaks and he begins to cry.)

Newt: fine! Fine! I'll admit that i am dying for a burger, fries, milkshake and video games then later we can have pizza and wings.

Thomas: ok.

Newt smiles and they both flop on the couch and just smile at each other.

Newt: so, what kind of games you got.

Thomast: a lot of fighting and mission games. What do you wanna play

Newt: Doesn't matter, i will kick your butt in anything you put on.

Thomas: if you think so.

Newt: im starving! Can we hold off on the games until we get something to eat. Or im i gonna have to eat your brain (giggles)

Thomas: not funny!

Newt: that is funny because i came back from the dead.

Thomas: not funny.

Newt: geez! What happened to your sense of humor? Did it die when i did?

Thomas: it was hard fo me, yes.

Newt: oh for the love of (rolls his eyes) does this mean were gonna have a heart to heart?

Thomas: sorry. Later

Newt: over dinner.

Thomas: ok

Newt: its a date, our very first. Im so nervous (smiles) what color dress are you wearing so i can have a matching tie.

Thomas: shut up! He giggles and they both start laughing

Newt: there he is, step 1 complete. Now its time for step 2, lets eat.

The end


	2. Chapter 2 THE FINAL RUN

Chapter 2

THE FINAL RUN: Entering the Land of pain and sorrow

It was nice, being able to do this with him again. Being able to laugh, talk and have a fun time with Newt. It was like old times. I didnt get Any bad vibes, I didnt sense that something was wrong or that this was too good to be true. All i felt was happy, something that I didn't feel in a long time. I always knew that when I met knew, that he would be more then just another runner, more than a friend….he was my brother and he came right back to me when i needed him. Its been years since we left the maze but The gang and I made it a point to spend time together. Whenever they did it always felt like a pity party. It was like when we entered this place, a place filled with lost souls and pain and sorrow. Thats what i called it. Everyone was so torn on that island, it was worse then anything we've been through in that maze. This was way more earth shattering, none of us were able to move or ready to leave. Not because we were held down or stuck but because….we were so broken. Well let me just show you.

**The Land of Pain and Sorrow**

Thomas: gosh! It felt like forever, I am so tired of being stuck on that boat, I'm thirsty, hungry and tired.

Frypan: your always hungry and thirsty.

Minho: so thirsty!

Alby: an unhealthy amount of thirst

Harriet: you do have a tendency to over do things. Your alway very excited about things.

Thomas: whats with the double team ( Thomas looks confused).

Theresa: its a competition and we like to win.

Brenda: not to mention the fact that messing with you is so fun.

Sonya: thats enough guys, leave Thomas alone.

Thomas: finally! Someone is being mature for once.

Sonya: we wouldnt want to hurt Thomas's wittle feelings.

Thomas: for the love of… are you guys serious right now. All of a sudden you guys wanna pick on me. Not cool.

Everyone laughs

Thomas: yeah, yeah its so fun to mock Thomas

Newt: well, you are an easy target.

Everyones face falls flat. Thomas's eyes start to water and his jaw clenches.

Thomas: Newt

Newt: hello, Thomas (smiles) I really miss you alot, like an unhealthy amount. I miss all of you but I have to admit, I miss Thomas the most. It sucks being dead. I wanted so badly to be brave, to pretend that I was ok with dying but I'm not. Not being able to see the people I love anymore, being alone and just wandering around...so broken, so tired and empty….empty without a heart or a laugh….just empty because I dont have you...Thomas. Why did you leave me? Why was it so easy for you to walk away and move on. For you to be happy without me?

Thomas: i-i wasn't...I-I didnt, I never stopped thinking about you. The entire time, I felt empty and broken too. I never felt so alone… i felt the same way you did.

Thomas: somedays I wanted to die because I was being haunted by that moment. That moment of you screaming at me to do it. To just do it! Do it and (Thomas stutters) aaaand I kept thinking in my head that I couldn't do it, I wasn't going to kill my best friend. Someone who is like a brother to me. I wasn't going to let you go, i couldn't let you go!

Newt: but you did it anyway.

Thomas: I did it for you! I did t want to do it but I did it for you! I would've never did it if it wasnt for you! Do- do you hate me ( he says as tears stream down his face)

Newt: I feel like I hardly even know you anymore, how can I not hate you.

Thomas collapses on the ground, he uses one hand to hold himsel up and the other on his face. His head was throbing now.

Newt sat down next to Thomas

Newt: its pathetic really, how much you cry and mourn my death. Your so weak! I thought you were strong but yet you stand there and cry instead of doing something about it.

Thomas: something like what?

Newt: end that pain once and for all. All that pain and sorrow could stop, you just have to be strong enough to do it.

Thomas: to do what.

Newt: head towards that cliff

Thomas: what!?

Newt: jump

Thomas: The real Newt would never tell me to do that.

Newt: damn striaght!

Thomas: Newt!

Newt: hello, Thomas

Thomas: its you, its really you!


	3. Chapter 3 SHANK'S Forever

SHANK'S FOREVER

After going through all if that, i thought i was done playing games from the maze. Maybe i took some affects from that island with me. Maybe I never left… that was a scary thought to think about, Newt and I were having so much fun I never even consider that or the fact that his sister and friends might miss him. I was just hogging him all day because I miss him, maybe I should call them. Or maybe it might be too hard for them to have her brother and friend back only to lose them.

What should i do? Its better to have and lose him then not to know that they had him at should i call first? His sister obviously! So i called her and man oh man was that hard to watch.

NEWT: (sighs) your doing it again, arent you? For once in your life, can you please get out of your head. Enjoy!

Thomas: i just dont wanna get to comfortable.

Newt: ugh! You can brood later, now we can have fun! I miss you man. I miss fighting! I miss our people and i just miss everything! What about you?!

Thomas: of course a I miss you

Newt: thats why I'm here!

Thomas: but… I dont know what i would do if you are just here temporary.

Newt: I am here to stay, I dont know what I can say to make you believe me but you know you can trust me.

Thomas: I know I can trust you but its myself I dont trust. This could all be some illusion because of grief or whatever.

Newt: you left, you guys left….. They saw that you were having a hard time and they gave me to you….. Back to my people. You can relax now.

Thomas: I'll try.

Newt: i will help.

Thomas: video games

Newt: video games! And lots and lots of food and snacks and drinks.

Thomas:(laughs): sounds like a plan.

Newt: first game has to be street fighter

Thomas: I will dominante you!

Newt: you wish!

Thomas turns the game on and turns back to look at Newt

Newt: (waves) im still here and im not going anywhere. Pals forever, remember?

Thomas: thats not what i was doing.

Newt: it soooo was but its ok. If this was happening to me, i would do the same as well.

Thomas: i should call your sister and the rest of the guys.

Newt: fine! After i beat you.

After Newt Beats Thomas for the sixteenth time and Thomas claims that he let him win. Thomas calls everyone and they all arrive one by one, starting with Newts sister.

She stares at him in disbelief, tears streaming down her face as her hands tremble as she reaches out to touch him. She touches his cheek and he smiles and she pulls him in for a hug.

Sonya: is it really you?

Newt: Elizabeth!

Elizabeth cries and they just hug

Thomas: maybe we should give them a moment.

Newt: thanks Thomas but I just wanna be around all of my family right now. So lets have fun! Lets go somewhere!

Elizabeth: later, lets enjoy each other here first. Your back( her voice breaks) I wanna enjoy the moment.

I guess I was so use to pain, that I never knew that the maze was capable of doing any good.

Newt: ugh! His doing it again

Sonya: do you just like the sound of your own voice or are you just incappable of having fun, letting go.

Thomas: I know how to let go!

Newt: you knew how to let go but now, now your just being so weird.

Thomas: im not being weird, i being careful

Newt: kinda makes you boring

Thomas: i am not boring!

Newt: prove it!

Thomas: fine. Lets go have some fun.

Elizabeth: where?

Newt: im all for theme parks, movies and shopping

Thomas: and you have money for all of this

Newt: of course! You won the maze right, you can go, do and have whatever you want. I understand why you might think it isnt real.

Thomas: lets just start with going to a water park for today.

Newt: fine. We have all of the time in the world.

They all smile and look at each other.

Teresa: im sorry but are we just extras or are we apart of the family as well.

Gally: I feel like were on the outside looking in l, like were just here to watch.

Minho: not me. Im apart of the gang, right guys.

Newt: the only team that matters, which is our squad.

Minho: right!

Thomas: i feel like our group had the most fun.

Elizabeth: if you consider doing puzzles, watching movies and playing video games and eating junk fun.

Thomas: maybe if you eat anything, you could contribute to this conversation.

Elizabeth: ok.

Thomas: besides, you know our squad dominated!

Elizabeth: yes, you guys were excellent at failing.

Newt: theres only one way to solve this, our squad vs. Your squad in a paint ball match.

Elizabeth: prepare to go down little bro.

Newt: i would feel sorry for me beating you but your use to failure.

Elizabeth: its on!

Teresa: can i just volunteer now, so that i dont have to be on lizzie squad.

Newt: all of the best fighters together.

Teresa: then i definitely want to be on your side. I dont lose.

Elizabeth: when have i ever lost!?

Teresa: do you want the list because i doubt that we have the time or the energy.

Frypan: yeah, we didnt want to say anything but your bad when it comes to your brother, you always lose.

Brenda: i would like to be on his team as well. Im tired of losing.

Annika: no! O wanna be on his team, if you all get on his team then how im i going to be apart of it.

Thomas: who are you?

Annika laughs

Annika: Thomas, Thomas you know who i am.

Thomas: no i don't

Annika: im the girl thats going to be on Thomas's team.

Newt: its fine with me but i just dont know who you are.

Annika: I love all of you guys…. So much but Newt, your my favorite ( she smiles)

Newt: ok. Shes on my team.

Annika: imma faint, dear lord...nobody pinch me or imma kill you.

Newt: lets go (smiles)

Annika: sweet lord!

Alana comes storming in and pulls on Annika s arm

Alana: Annika! You always do this, if they catch you stalking Newt again, they are going to take you to jail. Lets go!

Annika: im not stalking this time, he invited me!

Alana: yeah, yeah,yeah. Lets go

Annika: Newt! I love you!

Newt: i love you too

Annika: oh my god! Did you hear that? He said i love you too. The lord has truly blessed me today. Take me back! Take me back.

Alana drag Annika away kicking and screaming.

The end.


End file.
